Este cuerpo no es el mío
by TourmalinePhoenix
Summary: Era una dulce, cálida y acogedora mañana. El Sol se hallaba en lo más alto, los pájaros cantaban, los árboles emitían satisfactorios sonidos... Todo era perfecto, hechizante. Mágico. ¿Pero tanto? Definitivamente, eso no se lo esperaba. "¡Kami-sama, Kami-sama, Kami-sama! ¡Soy Kou!" Explicación en el primer capítulo.


**¡Holaaaaaaaaaaaaaa~!**

 **¿Qué tal os va? Espero que genial :)**

 **Bueno, pues aquí estoy otra vez xD Como ya se puede ver en mi nick, me llamo Fallen Angel (no, en la vida real no, todos tranquilos xD) y os traigo este zabrozo fic(?) xD**

 **Se llama _"Este cuerpo no es el mío"_ y va de florecitas, príncipes y finales felices sin mordiscos... :') Ok no xD ¿De qué va a ir? No tengo mucha imaginación para los títulos, ya se percibe xD Pero a lo que iba xD Por si alguien no lo ha... ¿descubierto? todavía, se trata de un intercambio de los cuerpos de dos rubios xD Siendo más exactos, de Kou y Yui xD ¿Que por qué ellos? Muy fácil xD ****Lo siento por todas las fans de Yui, pero a mí me pone nerviosa y me saca el lado Subaru xD Me encanta fastidiarla, resumiendo xD. Por otro lado, p** **ensé que el idol, siendo como es, podría darle "vidilla" y "guerra" a la """pobrecilla""" (exceso de comillas y sarcasmo, plis xD). Sólo imaginároslo un momento: Kou siendo una mujer. La que se iba a montar, madre xD Y todas las ideas que tengo en mente xD Sin embargo, estoy segura de que, si lo fuera, le encantaría sentirse chica por algún tiempo (es que es tan... no sé... ¿suke en potencia? xD) Además, es mi personaje favorito (aunque Laito lo sigue de muuuuy cerca, o Kou a Laito, o a saber xD) Esas son las razones principales xD**

 **Pues ahí va mi historia resumida al extremo xD Ahora os dejo el prólogo y después sigo y os explico mejor cómo va a ir este fic xD ¡Espero que la disfrutéis!**

 _ **LOS PERSONAJES DE DIABOLIK LOVERS NO ME PERTENECEN, SOLAMENTE LOS TOMO PRESTADOS PARA ESCRIBIR ESTA HISTORIA SIN ÁNIMO DE LUCRO.**_

 **Número de palabras:** 3239

 **Rate:** K+

Narración

 _Pensamiento_

\- Diálogo

 _ **Sonido/onomatopeya**_

* * *

 ** _Prólogo_**

Era una cálida mañana de primavera. Los alegres pájaros comenzaban a desvelarse tras una noche tormentosa, cantando dulcemente ante la llegada de un nuevo día soleado en aquel apartado y tranquilo lugar. Las blancas nubles empezaban a retirarse a sus esponjosos hogares, cansadas después de un trabajo tan extenuante como el que se habían visto obligadas a realizar hacía unas pocas horas. El tibio y suave viento seguía presente, acariciando las nacientes hojas de unos robustos árboles que, alzando su silbante voz, susurraban la agradable sensación que aquello les estaba haciendo sentir. Y allí, en las alturas, un pacífico cielo azul se extendía sobre todos los seres vivientes bajo su infinita amplitud, orgulloso y emocionado de que el mismísimo dios Sol le acompañase una vez más en su diaria rutina y aguardando a que la más perfecta estrella existente diera comienzo con su brillante luz y sus ardientes rayos a una de esas tranquilas y apacibles jornadas que tenían lugar cuando estaba presente. La elegante mansión ya surgía de entre las tinieblas, combinando el verde del emplazamiento con plomizos y cobaltos tonos que le otorgaban el refinamiento propio de una familia tan adinerada como la que en ella habitaba. La felicidad era palpable en el ambiente, pues los múltiples sonidos que se escuchaban en aquel enorme y cuidado recinto parecían presumir de la gran satisfacción que invadía a las criaturas que los emitían por un fenómeno tan común como un tibio amanecer en la más florida de las estaciones. Y es que, a pesar de lo usual que era una vista como aquella, la intensa hermosura que destilaba podía llegar a ser capaz de superar con creces a las más curiosas fotografías sobre extraños sucesos naturales que contadas veces sus buscadores llegaban a captar. Al fin y al cabo, la mayor belleza se hallaba en la sencillez de las cosas. Y aquel típico despertar se asemejaba demasiado mágico…

…Aunque nunca pensó que la magia rebasara su nivel de tan extravagante forma.

-Mmmm… - emitió una adormilada voz, comenzando a desperezarse lentamente mientras se removía entre las sedosas sábanas que cubrían a su portadora.

Porque, en una de aquellas elegantes habitaciones que poseía la gran casa, una delgada figura yacía acostada en la cómoda cama que le pertenecía, resistiéndose a regresar al iluminado mundo real que parecía llamarla con su inusual calor. Era capaz de escuchar el entusiasmo de los tiernos animales que rodeaban el majestuoso edificio y sentía la tentación de salir al balcón de su ancha terraza para saludar al ardiente rey del celeste firmamento. Pero no debía dejarse engatusar por ello, por esas falsas esperanzas que la claridad le brindaba. No _podía_ hacerlo. Tenía que acostumbrarse a la idea de que su vida había cambiado radicalmente pocos meses atrás, cuando había sido enviada a una vivienda repleta de crueles criaturas de la noche que se alimentaban de su exquisita sangre cada vez que veían la oportunidad y la privaban de la libertad que le pertenecía por derecho. Al principio le había resultado difícil creerse que unos personajes inventados por una persona con una mente privilegiada existieran realmente, mas los afilados colmillos que una y mil veces habían rasgado su suave piel se lo habían recordado en múltiples ocasiones, regalándole dolorosas y profundas mordeduras y dejando impresas en su pálida tez las níveas cicatrices que la convertían en su ganado de una manera tan vergonzosa.

No obstante, si se detenía a pensarlo, la situación había sido modificada en algunos aspectos beneficiosos: ahora, en vez de encontrarse secuestrada en una mansión con seis sedientos vampiros perdida en medio de Japón, se hallaba en otra con cuatro de ellos en la punta contraria de la ciudad. Bueno, quizás no sonara tan bien como lo había hecho en su cabeza. Aunque cuantos menos acosadores detrás de ella, mejor, ¿no?

Un cansado suspiro abandonó sus labios entreabiertos. Lo que trataba de utilizar para animarse también acababa confabulándose en su contra.

 _Kami, ¿por qué me pasa esto a mí? ¿Qué hice mal?_

La joven se acurrucó bajo las suaves y cálidas cubiertas que la ocultaban, dispuesta a disfrutar de lo que la naturaleza le ofrecía, aunque sólo fuera oyéndola. Pocos momentos de tranquilidad había podido gozar desde que aquella extraña historia había comenzado. Si solo pudiera escapar a ese hermoso jardín para distraerse por unos minutos sin que nadie la viese…

Una loca idea apareció de pronto en su mente. ¿Quién se lo impedía? En el caso de que dieran con ella, sería capaz de defenderse, argumentando de forma razonada y cierta que aquella parte de la casa no era considerada como "el exterior" de las rejas que la separaban del mundo. La curva de su boca reflejó el alivio que la recorría por dentro. Sí, funcionaría. Estaba segura de ello.

Con suma rapidez, la chica se destapó y abrió sus orbes con felicidad, observando el techo sobre su cuerpo. Pero unos míseros instantes le sirvieron para darse cuenta de la vista no le resultaba familiar. Su mirada se desvió entonces a las grisáceas cortinas que ocultaban parcialmente el iluminado paisaje tras ellas. La pulida madera a su alrededor tampoco parecía cuadrar encajar con lo que ella recordaba, y su confusa duda interior seguía aumentando y aumentando cada vez que vislumbraba un nuevo objeto de la habitación. ¿Desde cuándo su cuarto gozaba de semejantes comodidades? ¿Acaso habían acordado cambiarla mientras dormía, de forma que pudieran vigilarla más fácilmente?

Con su pasajera pereza desaparecida, se levantó con curiosidad, dispuesta a investigar el lugar. Sus primeros pasos fueron lentos, vagos, pues escudriñaba cada mínimo detalle que pudiera llamarle la atención. Sin embargo, y para su desgracia, una tras otra, las cosas la dejaban más perpleja.

 _¿Dónde se supone que estoy?_

Suspiró levemente de nuevo, cerrando los ojos mientras trataba de calmarse. Quizás lo mejor fuera salir y preguntar al primer hermano con el que diera por…

 _No, no es buena idea. Primero me castigarían por despertarles (y no quiero ni imaginar en qué consistiría eso), y después beberían mi sangre –_ venció sus hombros.- _Y, con todo eso, no resolvería nada…_ -miró el techo.- _Kami-sama, ayúdame, por favor._ _¿Qué puedo hacer?_

El silencio fue su única respuesta. Resopló molesta. ¿Es que nadie se preocupaba por ella?

Pasó algún tiempo hasta que la chica reaccionó, abriendo sus orbes con determinación. La luz de su mente había alumbrado sus escasas ideas, provocando que una de ellas brillara sobre las demás como una moneda de oro en una montaña de plata: empezaría por inspeccionar el interior.

Poniéndose en marcha, sus espejos del alma danzaron por toda la extensión de la estancia. ¿Era su impresión o durante la noche los muebles habían menguado? No se recordaba tan alta. A lo mejor, como en aquella famosa película de Alicia en el País de las Maravillas, había tomado algo que había provocado su crecimiento. Las coincidencias eran notables: era rubia, como la protagonista, y en vez de estar rodeada de conejos, orugas y gatos parlantes, vivía con cuatro vampiros… No sonaba tan ridículo, después de todo.

Una gran sonrisa se dibujó en sus labios. ¿Cuándo se había vuelto tan surrealista? ¿Y por qué sonreía? ¿Cuántas preguntas más se haría a lo largo del día?

Una expresión sorprendida se hizo presente en su rostro. Ahora que caía, si su tamaño se había incrementado, quizás también… Llevó su mano derecha a su pecho, rogando porque su deseo se hubiera cumplido. Pero no. La suerte no estaba de su parte. No había nada. Seguía siendo plana. Perfecto, simplemente perfecto.

 _El desarrollo normal de una mujer de mi edad no me afecta –_ pensó con molestia.- _Venga, Yui, olvídalo. Ya es hora de empezar._

Obedeciendo a su cabeza, la muchacha se acercó con pasos ligeros a las cortinas de la habitación, abriéndolas e hiriendo sus orbes dolorosamente cuando los rayos del Sol penetraron sus pupilas. Se dio la vuelta rápidamente, cesando el daño y observando el ahora iluminado dormitorio. Sí, aquellos seres tenían muy buen gusto, podía asegurarlo. Y no escatimaban en rosa, su color favorito. Habían dado en el clavo; simplemente, se había enamorado de su nuevo cuarto. Aquella suave alfombra fucsia proporcionaba un toque de vida al reluciente suelo de blancos azulejos, y la mesa, del mismo color que el anterior, encajaba perfectamente con el resto. Las paredes, como antes había admirado, eran de una madera oscura, tal vez roble. La cama, muy cerca del ventanal, poseía blancas y sedosas sábanas de seda cubiertas con una fina colcha marrón arrugada. Su antiguo colchón no era tan blandito, ahora que lo pensaba: eso era otro punto a su favor. En una de las esquinas, una hermosa lámpara se sostenía de pie, observando el peligroso juego de sus hijas del techo. Y, frente a ella, un elemento perfectamente cuidado que la hizo temer lo peor. Un espejo y un mueble con estantes. Con estantes llenos de figuritas, fotos y accesorios personales. Figuritas, fotos y accesorios del vampiro rubio de aquella casa. Del atractivo idol. De Kou.

 _Oh no, por favor. Kami-sama, dime que no he dormido en su habitación._

La joven avanzó velozmente hacia la puerta, dispuesta a salir de allí cuanto antes. Sin embargo, en el proceso, pasó al lado de la pequeña estructura sobre la alfombra la cual, ahora que se fijaba bien, tenía revistas con el rostro sonriente y seductor del antes mencionado. Cómo no. Aquello era demasiado típico del chico. Se agachó y, después de dudarlo un poco, cogió una de ellas, admirando la belleza que el de cabellos dorados destilaba en aquella foto. Bueno, en aquella foto y siempre. Era, verdaderamente, demasiado guapo. Aquella tersa y juvenil piel de porcelana; aquellos ojos de cielo decorados con abundantes y brillantes rayos de Sol; aquel pelo, ligeramente rizado y asemejado al más valioso oro; aquellos rosados y delicados labios que siempre había deseado proba-

 _¡No, Yui! ¡No te atrevas a terminar esa frase! –_ se dijo a sí misma, comenzando a sonrojarse ante el rumbo que llevaban sus indecorosos pensamientos.

Se mantuvo así, incapaz de apartar la mirada de la portada durante unos pocos segundos y, más tarde, como si de un rayo se tratase, se dirigió a la salida del cuarto, todavía con sus mejillas coloreadas y sus orbes entrecerradas. La vergüenza la recorría por dentro como si de una ola se tratase. Porque quizás, y sólo quizás, ese hombre le gustara más de lo que creía.

Ya iba a abrir la puerta que la separaba del resto de la casa cuando algo le llamó la atención. Algo que le heló la sangre. La imagen de un rubio tras ella. Un rubio que, en ese mismo momento, la miraba directamente, con una expresión perpleja adornando sus facciones.

-¡Lo siento! ¡No era mi intención! ¡Te prometo que me he despertado aquí, Kou! ¡Lo siento! –se disculpó atropelladamente, sin permitir que el otro hablara. Pero su voz le resultaba rara, extraña. Cambiada. Entonces, al igual que en un enmarañado rompecabezas, las piezas se colocaron en su lugar y todo encajó.

Y, estaba segura, ahí se le paró el corazón, si es que latía. Porque, ahora que se percataba, la forma del idol que había vislumbrado era un reflejo del espejo que se hallaba en la otra punta de la sala. Y en ese reflejo no estaba Yui. Sólo Kou. Y ella era Yui, no Kou. Pero sonaba como Kou. Y estaba en el cuarto de Kou. Y llevaba puesta la ropa de Kou. Y tenía la altura de Kou. Los ojos de Kou. Los labios de Kou. El cuerpo de Kou. La expresión de terror de Kou. Y parecía Kou. Y-

-¡KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! – gritó a pleno pulmón, asustando a la fauna y flora del exterior.

 _¡Kami-sama, Kami-sama, Kami-sama! ¡Soy Kou! –_ pensó mientras caminaba de un lado a otro de la habitación.- _¿Cómo ha podido pasar esto? ¿Cuándo? ¿Dónde? ¿Por qué?_ –siguió en su mente, fuera de sí y tratando de encontrar la explicación lógica de todo ello. – _Es un sueño, ¿verdad? Todo esto lo estoy soñando. En realidad sigo tranquila en mi cama, durmiendo cómodamente y-_

-¡AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! –se escuchó un chillido en el otro lado de la casa.

 _-O no… -_ sus esperanzas hechas añicos, sus nervios por las nubes.

No tuvo mucho tiempo antes de que una bajita chica rubia, exactamente igual a ella, apareciese en "su" cuarto y contemplara "su" figura, aterrada.

-¡AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! –el estridente sonido combinado enmudeció los alrededores hasta que la recién llegada habló.

-¡TÚ! ¡¿POR QUÉ TIENES MI CUERPO?! –exclamó con voz infantil "la susodicha" y, acto seguido, empezó a tirar de la ropa que, por derecho, le pertenecía. -¡DEVUÉLVEMELO!

-¡Kou, n-no hagas e-eso! –dijo con voz fastidiada "él", quitándosela de encima con extrema facilidad.

-¡NO! ¡MI FIGURA, MI PERFECTA FIGURA! –comenzó a llorar "la rubia" mientras pataleaba.

-Pero-

-¡ESTO ES HORRIBLE! ¡SOY UNA NIÑA TONTA, PEQUEÑA Y FEA! –siguió con los ojos cerrados, sin querer observarse por más tiempo antes de abrirlos y palpar el lugar donde debían estar sus pechos. -¡Y ENCIMA SOY PLANA!

Eso último hizo que se sonrojara profundamente.

-¡O-oye! ¡No toques a-ahí! – dijo "el idol" tartamudeando.

-¡CÁLLATE! ¡TÚ NO SABES POR LO QUE ESTOY PASANDO! ¡NO ME ENTIENDES! –continuó.- ¡AHORA ERES GUAPÍSIMO, CANTAS GENIAL Y TIENES A TODAS LAS MUJERES QUE QUIERAS!

-K-kou, tranquilízate…

-¡YO TENGO QUE SER EL GANADO DE MIS HERMANOS Y DE ESOS ESTÚPIDOS VAMPIROS DE MALA CALAÑA!

-Por favor… - se aproximó a "ella" con cautela.

-¡Y TENDRÉ QUE SOPORTAR CÓMO SE CALIENTAN BEBIÉNDO MI SANGRE! –enfurruñada y triste, "la humana" se tumbó en su propia cama, hipando de vez en cuando. –Q-quiero ser yo otra vez…

Aquello hizo que su corazón se encogiera dolorosamente. No deseaba verlo así. Necesitaba que volviera a ser el chico sonriente que siempre parecía haber sido, aún dentro de su figura.

-Kou… -se sentó a su lado. Tenía que darle esperanzas, valor.- Lo solucionaremos. Volverás a tener tu cuerpo –acarició su brazo.- Sólo… sopórtalo durante unos días, ¿vale?

"La rubia" se dio la vuelta, enfrentándolo.

-¿Me lo prometes? –susurró con ojos llorosos.

"El idol" sonrió.

-¡Claro!

-Y si no se cumple, ¿me lo compensarás? –ahora aquella expresión mínimamente alegre se dibujaba en el semblante femenino.

Eso ya no le gustaba tanto, pero asintió de la misma forma.

-Ehhh… Bueno… si se da el caso…

-¡YAYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY! –saltó "la mujer", dejándola aturdido.

 _¿Ya se ha recuperado? –_ una gotita caía por su frente.- _Cambia de humor demasiado rápido..._

-¡Oye, no pongas esa expresión tonta en mi hermoso rostro! –exclamó "ella" con fastidio cuando terminaron sus instantes de súbita felicidad.

-S-sí… lo siento.

Unos momentos de silencio y "la ojirrosa" volvió a hablar.

-¿Y ahora qué hacemos, M-neko-chan~? – preguntó mientras se paseaba por la habitación vestida con su usual y corto camisón azulado.

-¿Eh? – emitió "el cantante", confundido.

-Me refiero, ¿se lo decimos a Ruki y los demás?

"El vampiro" frunció el ceño.

-No creo que sea buena idea, Kou.

-¿Ah? ¿Por qué, M-neko-chan~?- vale, aquel mote pronunciado con su voz sonaba muy raro.

-Porque si ellos se enteran-

-Ok-ey~–canturreó "la joven" sin apenas haberle permitido terminar.

 _¿Esto le divierte? ¿Acaso esto es un juego para él?_ – se preguntó, extrañada.

-Ne, M-neko-chan~, -la femenina mano tocando su ahora masculino pecho la sorprendieron.- ¿cómo puedes ser tan plana? Casi tengo yo más que tú… -murmuró, volviendo a apretar uno de los que le correspondían.

-¡Kou!

-Vale vale, ya paro… -rió levemente. – Pero no podrás detenerme siempre, ya sabes… –sus facciones demostraron lascivia.- Haré cosas muy divertidas con tu cuerpo… -se acercó a su oído y susurró lentamente.- …M-neko-chan~. Nfu~.

La sangre se agolpó en el hermoso y varonil rostro, sonrojando a su poseedora.

-¡K-kou!

-Awww~, se me ve tan tierno así… -murmuró con voz soñadora.

Mientras, "el rubio" no sabía qué decir; estaba extremadamente avergonzado y era conocedor de que, cuando se dispusiera a pronunciar algo, tartamudearía sin ningún tipo de control.

-¿Te dejé sin palabras? – rió con la diversión saliendo de sus labios.– No pienses que te estoy halagando a ti. Sólo observo mi belleza de cer-ca~.

-…

 _¿Cómo puede ser tan egocéntrico?_

-Ya debes estar deseando que te deje sola para "investigarme" a fondo, ¿ver-dad~?

-¡N-no digas e-esas c-cosas! –estalló "él". Aquella situación era muy bochornosa.

-Sé que no me equivoco, per-ver-ti-da~.

-¿P-pervertida? ¡Yo no soy una pervertida!

-Yes yes~, lo que tú digas… pervertida.- "la joven" sonrió inocentemente, tumbándose en la cama y emitiendo un suspiro.

 _Tan infantil…_

Los segundos pasaban lentamente; entretanto, los dos adolescentes se mantenían en silencio, interrogándose por el porqué de su intercambio. Pero no hizo falta esperar mucho tiempo más, pues algo sembró la duda en el interior de Yui.

-Kou, ¿dónde están tus hermanos? – preguntó, pues si aquellos gritos no habían activado la furia de Ruki, significaba que en la casa solo se hallaban ellos.

-Fueron con Yuma a comprar las cosas de su huerto, ya sabes… -"la muchacha" bostezó audiblemente.- Ne, M-neko-chan, tengo sueño…

La susodicha no necesitó nada más para comprenderlo.

-Ah, bien–"el idol" caminó hacia la puerta, dispuesto a salir- Descansa, Ko-

-Duerme conmigo –se escuchó del otro lado del cuarto, provocando que sus mejillas fueran coloreadas por ese rojo intenso de nuevo.

-¡P-pero…!

-¡Vengaaaaaa! –"La chica" se dio la vuelta en la cama.- ¡Te abrazaré y todo, M-neko-chan~! –dijo, extendiendo los brazos – ¡Será divertido!

 _¿Dormir es divertido?_

-Kou, es que… tus hermanos… - trató de defenderse.

-¿Ah? ¡Pero esta ahora es "tu" habitación! ¡Y "tu" cama! –señaló el cómodo mueble con sus dedos, adivinando a lo que se refería.

-Sí, pero… ¿no es mejor que te vayas a la mía? - siguió, intentando convencerlo.- Además… - "la humana" permanecía callada, lo que la hizo confiar. ¿Iba a hacerla caso?

 _¡No te des por vencida, Yui! ¡Es tu oportunidad! –_ se animó en su mente.

 _-_ Además-

-¡No me gusta!

 _Por Kami…_ _¿no puedo tener un mínimo de suerte?_

-¡Y además es fea! –continuó.

-Ko-

-¡E incómoda!

-Pero- - aseguraba con certeza que era extremadamente complicado ganar una batalla contra el de cabellos dorados.-¡Que no! – se levantó de su sitio y, tomándolo de la mano, lo tumbó junto a "ella" y lo abrazó, a pesar de la rigidez de Yui. -¿Ves? No era tan difícil. Y ahora… -enredó el brazo "del chico" alrededor de su cintura.- Per-fect~ –un suspiro alegre abandonó su boca y, acomodándose, cerró los ojos.- Buenas noches, M-neko-chan…

Al instante, ya estaba dormido.

Mientras tanto, los tediosos minutos transcurrían con pesadez. La inocente mujer se miraba a sí misma entre los brazos del hombre que provocaba que su corazón volara aunque, obviamente, desde una perspectiva muy diferente que nunca había tenido ocasión de imaginar. Se veía tan pacífico, o pacífica, o lo que fuera en ese momento… y, sin embargo, sabía perfectamente que, cuando ese vampiro se encontraba activo, era todo un peligro. Quién lo diría con esa cara de ángel y esa voz celestial. Con esa sonrisa que quitaba el aliento. Con él entero. Un bostezo escapó de entre sus labios.

 _Yo también debería dormir un rato_ – decidió, recostándose y disfrutando del calor que su verdadero cuerpo le ofrecía.

Y así, con el Sol alumbrándolos y "él" acariciando el cabello de "la chica", Morfeo decidió llevarla al mundo de los sueños. Al lugar donde todo era posible, donde nada podía preocuparla. Nada excepto aquella pregunta sin una respuesta clara que rondaba por su confusa mente, buscando una razón lógica que no se hallaba presente, al menos, por el momento.

 _¿Qué ocurrirá cuando despierte?_

* * *

 **¡Hola otra vez! xD**

 **¿Qué tal ha estado? Espero que os haya gustado :)**

 **Bueno, ahora sí que sí xD Cómo va a ir este fic :)**

 **En primer lugar, debo decir que escribirles desde el cuerpo del otro me ha resultado más difícil de lo que pensaba y, al intentar hacerlo corto (como de 1000 palabras), me salió esto xD Juro que traté de resumir al máximo, pero simplemente no puedo xD Me gusta detallar cada aspecto (de hecho, una vez escrito, lo volví a leer y añadí 600 palabras más porque no me convencía xD). ¡Y así tenéis que aceptarme, porque no pienso cambiar por nada del mundo(?)! xD**

 **En segundo lugar: tengo planeado que esto sea un fic de One-shots, pero me voy dando cuenta de que, si hago lo que ahora os voy a decir, va a quedar como un Long-fic xD Veréis, pensaba abrirlo con una pequeña introducción (esta) y después pedir ideas de lo que vayan a ir los siguientes capítulos. Ya, ya sé que no me sé explicar bien, por eso lo voy a explicar con un ejemplo xD**

 **Imaginaros que una persona me dice que quiere que la siguiente actualización trate de que a Yui le baja la regla (por ejemplo, no sé xD) pero, como Kou está en su cuerpo, es él quien tiene que soportarlo. El capítulo se llamaría algo así como "Día 1: La regla", y el capítulo trataría de ese tema. Rezo porque esto se entienda xD**

 **"¿Y el orden de las ideas que se den?", preguntaréis. Bueno, pues es simple: el primer comentario será, seguramente, de lo que trate el próximo capítulo. ¿Y por qué seguramente? También fácil: quiero seguir el ritmo de la historia y, por consiguiente, después de donde lo he dejado, empezaría poco a poco. Nada de "¡QUE SE ACUESTEN!" Quedaría raro que, después de irse a dormir, pasara algo como: Oye Yui, quiero sentirte dentro de mí en tu cuerpo(?) Entendedme, por Dios xD No obstante, si una idea tiene más de un voto y cumple el requisito dicho, se valorará más :) Y los votos dados seguirán contando en las siguientes actualizaciones :)**

 **Si no hay comentarios, yo misma escribiré la actualización con lo que se me ocurra y esta será más corta o igual (espero xD).**

 **¡Ah! Y lo más probable es que ningún capítulo vaya relacionado con otro y, si lo está, añadiré Flashback para hacerlo comprensible sin necesidad de leerse lo anterior. Es una forma de que, si a alguien no le gusta un determinado capítulo por el título o lo que sea y decide no leerlo, pueda seguir el hilo de la historia sin necesidad de hacerlo.**

 **En resumen, es un Long-fic de carácter mayoritariamente cómico que se realizará gracias a vosotros y vuestras ideas xD**

 **Sin embargo, debo avisar de algo importante: Tengo otro fic en progreso, " _Cómo se conocieron (Sakamaki)"_ y estoy en 2º de Bachillerato.¿Y qué quiero decir con esto? Que las actualizaciones pueden ser cada 2 días, 2 semanas o 2 meses xD No lo sé, depende del tiempo que tenga xD**

 **Y, antes de despedirme, darle las gracias a _LoriKusadashi_ y _palo 2912_ por darme ideas, leerlo y decirme sus opiniones. ¡Muchísimas gracias! Y de la primera de las 2, os aconsejo que la busquéis en Youtube, canta genial :) También disculparme por si hay alguna falta o algo mal escrito por ahí xD **

**¡Y no se me olvida! Gracias a ti por llegar hasta aquí y leértelo. Cualquier duda, crítica constructiva, idea o review será bien recibido :)**

 **¡Tiempo de votos! xD ¡Que comiencen a llover las malvadas ideas de los lectores! xD**

 **¡Hasta la próxima actualización!**

 _ **Fallen Angel**_


End file.
